The utilization of decoys to attract ducks and geese is well known. There are decoys that can be anchored to the bottom and there are other decoys which are made to rest upon stakes. A conventional form of a decoy that may be staked is seen in the Leston patent, U.S. Pat No. 2,736,120. It so happens that during the course of a hunting expedition, the wind may change and it is essential that the decoy face into the wind as would a live bird. One of the attempts at solving this problem is seen in the Miller patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,074, where there is disclosed a series of pulling cords which will manipulate the decoy. This is a significant improvement for attracting water foul and the only difficulty is that the cord coming from the decoy often times gets snarled in weeds and the like and the effectiveness is thereby lost.